


Common Room

by stylesharrys



Category: Draco Malfoy - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Kissing, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Smut, Sneaking Around, Swearing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesharrys/pseuds/stylesharrys
Summary: Draco’s fingers tangle in your hair, his blunt fingernails scratching at your scalp as you shuffle on top of him. You settle your thighs either side of him, straddling his lap and your hands rest on his shoulders.“Here?” he rasps against your lips.You nod breathlessly. “Right here.”orDraco’s a little needy so the Slytherin common room will just have to do.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 146





	Common Room

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT: kissing, teasing, swearing, dirty talk, oral (male receiving), somewhat exhibitionism.

In Draco's eighteen years of life, there have been a lot of things he's craved and longed for. A loving father, for example, a choice. But right now, sitting across the blazing fire in the Slytherin common room, all he wants is you.

Paper-waist leather trousers and a racer green turtleneck, you sit across the common room, nose buried in your Herbology book as you struggle to make sense of Pansy's unrecognisable notes.

Things have been a little stressful lately, what with being in your final year in Hogwarts. Everyone seems swarmed under pressure for final exams next month, and it's left very little time for anyone to do anything _other_ than study.

"What does that say?" You tilt the book toward Pansy, eyebrows gently pinched.

She squints at her calligraphy, embarrassed that she too, can't make sense of it and snatches it from your hands, a grimace on her lips, but you don't take it personally.

You busy yourself with tidying your own notes, clicking caps on pens and rearranging pieces of perfectly scripted paper. Everyone knows your note-taking is the one thing you pride yourself in—that and Potions class.

Hearing a hustle of laughter as students leave the Slytherin common room, your eyes follow the noise. Draco sits in an armchair in the corner of the room. He's leaning back, legs spread wide and his arms are resting on the sides of the seat.

A blush finds its way on your cheeks when you realise he's already looking at you. His eyes are cold as ice, pale skin looking tanned under the warm glow of the fire. You feel a shiver run down your spine.

"I don't know," Pansy huffs. She throws her notes to the side and stands from her position on the floor with you, dusting off her little black dress and pulling up her tights.

"What I _do_ know is that I'm sick of all this stupid studying. Blaise and I are going down to Hogsmeade, are you coming?"

You mull over the idea in your head, line of sight catching with Draco's and you shake your head, an apologetic smile on your lips, but you're not sure what for. You know Pansy couldn't care less if you come or not.

"Next time. I really need to get this done."

She rolls her eyes with a huff and struts off, Blaise offering a wink as he follows and you watch them stop in front of Draco.

"Surely you're coming, right."

You shake your head at Pansy's bitter tone. Draco cranes his neck up to look at the raven-haired girl from his seat in the armchair.

"No. I've got some business to take care of."

Blaise doesn't let Pansy stick around long enough for her to ask. He wraps his hand around her arm and tugs her along. Soon enough, the Slytherin common room is empty, save for you with your notes sprawled across the jade coffee table and Draco, still in his seat.

"Was beginning to wonder if they'd ever leave." He mentions.

Draco's voice is both soft yet assertive as he addresses you, and the sound of it has a bubbling erupt in your lower stomach.

You let out a laugh. "I'm surprised Pansy even did, with that massive thing she's got for you."

Draco's brow lifts at the notion of irritation in your voice. "Is that jealousy I sense, Y/L/N?" He quips teasingly, a smirk on the corners of his lips.

You roll your eyes, tongue peeking between teeth as you frown in concentration. "Why would I be jealous when we both know you're already mine?"

The dominance in your voice rattles Draco to his core, but he can't get enough of it. The possessiveness of your tone gets him a little excited.

"Shame she doesn't know that," Draco says.

You huff, scribbling something down with the remaining ink you have left on your quill. "And who's decision was that?"

Draco bites on his inner cheek, shuffling in the armchair. "You know I'm only keeping us a secret to protect you. Can't have anyone knowing. If _He_ finds out..."

The shaky crack in his voice snaps you from your notes, and you're suddenly riddled with guilt. You know he doesn't want people knowing to protect you. You're well aware of what target that puts on your head if his Father or Voldemort knew what you meant to him.

"Dray... I'm sorry."

You struggle to your feet, lips slightly drooping as your approach him. You settle yourself in his lap, his arms instinctively wrapping around you to pull you closer and hold you to his chest.

Your cheek rests against his shoulder, one arm tucked to your side and the other wrapping around Draco's waist. His hold on you is tender as he rests his chin on your head.

Draco's never had much good in his life, that's never been a secret -- even the blindest of witches or wizards could see that. But when he met you, back on the train all those years ago, and you ferociously stood by his side and defended his honour through the years, he was stuck.

Draco didn't understand what this overwhelming feeling of fondness meant. He knows what love is, he's experienced it in strained magnitudes from his Mother, but never anyone else. He's never _felt_ it himself for anyone.

It took a while to understand, but when he did, it was the scariest realisation he'd come to. The culmination of that he would, without a doubt, put himself between a wand and you. That he would lie to the Dark Lord himself, to keep you safe. That he would quite merrily make a fool of himself if it resulted in a smile on your face.

Nobody could know how he felt, not for them to have the opportunity to take that away from him. To take _you_ away from him. No.

"Hiding what we have just makes moments like these all the more special."

A gentle smile pulls on Draco's pink lips, and he hums in agreeance. You're right. The rare moments you're able to steal with each other makes it worth it, makes it all the more exciting and precious.

Dazzled by an overwhelming sense of warmth and need, Draco sneaks a hand for your face and cups your jaw with his palm. Your eyes flutter as you crane your neck up at him, catching a glimpse of his pale skin and icy stare.

Your lashes flutter as you both lean closer and his soft lips envelope yours in a gentle greeting. Lips puckered and eyes closed, your mouths move in languid unison, gentle suction and sweeping of tongues.

Draco's fingers tangle in your hair, his blunt fingernails scratching at your scalp as you shuffle on top of him. You settle your thighs either side of him, straddling his lap and your hands rest on his shoulders.

"Here?" he rasps against your lips.

You nod breathlessly. "Right here."

His hands omit your face, lingering down to the hem of your jumper. You detach from the kiss just long enough for Draco to tug the article of clothing over your head, his lips smattering open-mouthed kisses against your flushed chest.

Your head rolls back, body heaving under the charm of his touch. Draco knows exactly what his mouth and hands can do to you, and he finds pleasure in making your squirm.

His hands flatten against your sides, fingers crawling around your back as they nimbly pluck at the fasten of your bra. It flings open before he lets you pull to from your chest, throwing the undergarment across the room.

He admires your chest, swells of arousal that shoots down to his cock. He cups your ribs, slender thumb ghosting over your pebbled nipples. You've got your eyes on his face, but he's too bust staring at your tits.

His pupils have dilated, big and dark and it's a fucking sight to see. Draco envelopes a nipple between his warm lips, his skilled tongue toying and flicking over the pebbled nub. Your own hands find purchase in his platinum head of hair, tugging at the waving strands.

A whimper of a moan vibrates against your chest, and you can't help but roll your body harder against his. His growing cock is thick under your cunt; swelling in excitement and arousal. Fuck, you can't wait to feel him deep inside of you again.

It's been too long.

"Missed you so much," you pant.

He grunts something in acknowledgement, eagerly returning the sentiment as his lips chase up your neck and jaw to locate your own. The kiss is messy, teeth and tongue and warm breath.

"Need you so bad."

You nod against him, agile fingers toying with his slick black tie. You finally get it loose, tugging a bigger hole and lifting it over his precious head.

The tie gets discarded, thrown haphazardly across the common room but neither of you cares to check where it lands.

"Need you more," you whimper.

Your underwear is stuck to your core, dripping with arousal at the thought of what's to come. You're surprised Draco can't already feel your wetness seeping through your trousers and his.

Your fingers fumble with his buttons, popping them to reveal his just as pale chest when he pulls away to catch a breath.

Draco helps remove the shirt, not caring about saving the buttons as they split through thin pieces of thread and clatter to the ground in frantic falls.

The sight is ungodly but fuck, did it make you wetter than before.

His shirt is dumped across the room, your chilled hands on his toned torso that sends goosebumps outbreaking upon his perfect skin.

"You have no idea what you do to me."

You slither down his lap, settling on your knees between his parted thighs. You mouth at his abdomen, trailing heavy kisses that'll bruise by morning, but Draco doesn't mind.

Your hands busy themselves with the buckle of his belt, unfastening the leather and popping open the button. Draco lifts his hips off the seat when you pull down his zipper, helping you tug his pants and boxers off his legs.

His cock rises tall, pink and thick. A long vein protrudes across the base of him, his balls tight and heavy.

Your mouth waters at the sight, tongue daring to jut past your lips and you can feel the weight of him in your mouth from memory.

Trailing your palms up his thighs, your blunt fingernails scratch at his snowy skin. Draco's cock bobs at the sensation as you near closer.

Your fingers wrap around his length, tender hold as you start to pump generously. His head rolls back, eyes rippling shut. Fuck, he can't remember the last time he felt you on him.

It's euphoric. And you've barely done anything.

"Please," he whispers breathlessly, face scrunched in eager anticipation, "baby, please suck it. Need your mouth."

Your stomach flips at the filth of his works, tongue salivating. You lick a bold, wet stripe up his shaft, tracing the flatness of your tongue across the protruding vein.

Draco shudders in relief, your lips enveloping his ruddy head as you make your way to the top. Cheeks hollowed, your tongue flicks over the oozing slit of his tip.

Salty with pre-cum, your eyes flutter closed, and a soft moan vibrates from your chest. The feel of it sends shivers down Draco's spine and his cock leaps in your mouth.

"Fuck, you're so good."

You don't let yourself smirk or grin at the praise, but you show your appreciation of it by taking him further in your mouth.

Draco's veiny hands find purchase on the back of your head, his fingers tangling bunches of hair in fists. He guides you on his cock, hips rutting up and into your face.

The sounds are filthy, borderline pornographic. Wet squelches of his cock pumping between your lips echo through the common room.

Your eyes begin to water, streaks of diluted mascara leaving trails of ecstasy down your face. His head hits the back of your throat, chest heaving but you take it the best you can until your nose is nuzzling in the short tufts of slightly darker blond hairs.

"G'nna make me fucking cum, Princess. Want me to cum down your tight, little throat?"

You nod the best that you can around him, and you feel your own arousal begin to seep down your thighs in wet, sticky trails.

You relax your jaw and throat, lips parting from around his cock and Draco knows exactly what you're going to let him do.

His hands snake to the sides of your head, retaining you in place and meeting your eyes. Yours have washed away with tears, his are hooded, and pupils are blown.

"Filthy fucking girl, letting me fuck your mouth."

Doe eyes and all, you're the epitome of complete innocence, and it's driving Draco wild. He guides his hips closer to your face, the tip of his cock nudging the back of your throat repeatedly. 

You don't choke, though, not yet. Your throat swallows him up with strings and pools of saliva. It's euphoric to him, the feeling of your wet mouth and throat taking every inch he has to offer.

His hold on your head begins to tighten as his fingers tangle in the roots of your hair, pulling and tugging, fingernails scratching. 

Wanton pleads and cries of ecstasy tumble from his pretty pink lips as he falls over the edge.

Draco cums, hard.

His thick white ribbons of salty arousal slither down your throat as you take him. Your cheeks hollow, falling back on your knees while you suckle eagerly on his ruddy head.

Draco pants above you, eyes fluttering as he tries to blink through his distorted vision clouded by lust and love.

You pull off his softening length, licking your swollen lips as you finally eye him. He's completely fucked, can't tell his left from his right, and you take great pride in the fact that you're the reason for it.

"Filthy thing, come here."

He all but pulls you onto his lap, legs straddling his waist like before as his lips melt against yours. He can taste himself on your tongue, a sensation so obscene, but he can't get enough.

Draco pulls away just enough to rest his forehead against yours and catch his breath, a fucked smile on his lips but by the glint in his eyes, you know he's got more in him.

"How about I take you to bed?"


End file.
